hoveranimationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Filip Brandt TFASBC/Walter Nicholson
He is 19 years old, and he was born on June 14.1996, he is now good because he got new friend name Filip brandt, Filip tell him what's wrong, and he says that some teenagers at his old school keep bullying him, and he telling filip about his life, and Brandt just find out about his old school, filip was saw some teenagers keep bullying him, and filip was shocked,filip was very sad about walter's bad day life, and he cheer him up, and he got idea, filip tell walter about team family public school, and filip tell him about this. Filip-do you want be my friend, i will help you, i want to join with me at team family, it's much better place that your old school. Walter-'happy and smile', Yes, i like that, thank you my new friend, filip-your welcome. When filip show is new friend about team famliy public school, walter was so happy that, and he give big hugs for new friend, and he says. Walter-thank you, i feel much better now, you are now my best friend forever, filip-your welcome. And walter was tell filip about his girlfriend name paige, filip was very happy about his girlfriend, and filip was meet his girlfriend paige first time, and walter tell about his brother name christopher, filip was so very happy, and filip tell walter that he was see on the you tube and goanimate videos, and walter was very so happy, and filip was meet christopher first time, and walter was very happy that filip and christopher are now best friends forever, and walter tell filip again that christopher see his girlfriend name robin, filip was meet robin first time. Brandt, and his 4 friends now are best friends forever, walter was proposal his girlfriend paige at 2015, when filip, christopher and robin doing flash mob at team family public school, and everyone was dancing, and walter was tell paige to marry him, and she says yes, and both now got 2 kids, the name Travis and Stacy, and walter, and his best friend filip, his brother and robin are now stay his parents with his best friend Brandt forever, but, walter tell filip to stay away from this 2 his troublemaker sisters name candace and caitlin, filip just listen his friend walter what we will deal with his troublemaker sisters, and filip says. Filip-don't worry, i will deal with your sisters for good, and walter was so happy, and now both are having fun, helping some stuff, doing some on computer,and many more, and walter just stop bullying at eveyone, and he apologize to everyone, but walter was so happy about his new friend, and also respect opinions when walter hates or likes someone, stuff and more, and he is metal fan, and likes god, angels, and he hates demons, and he sometimes busy at his parents house, and he was very happy and he date with his wife everyday, and more, he is not grounded anymore. Category:Blog posts